


Paint me like one of your french girls

by Burntblackfeathers



Series: Writing Games [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntblackfeathers/pseuds/Burntblackfeathers
Summary: "The paint's supposed to go where?" (3 minutes)





	Paint me like one of your french girls

"The paint's supposed to go where?"

“Well it’s definitely not meant to go there!” He said, his voice taking a higher pitch.

Hafez laughed at him and dabbed another spot of blue paint on his nose, watching him scrunch up his face. “Ah but Theodore, you are the greatest piece of artwork here.”  
Theo groaned, “That was terrible you sap.”

“I the-adore you” He responded, grinning. Theo pushed him off the couch, complaining loudly. Hafez yelped as he went, ending up with his hand in the paints. 

"Oh, I see how it is. My affection scorned; my artistic skill wasted. This means war.” And he approached with a mischievous glint in his eye and a paint covered hand outstretched towards Theo.

**Author's Note:**

> My boys!!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, leave a comment, make my day!
> 
> I'm on tumblr at pentopaperhandstokeys and burntblackfeathers


End file.
